Friends In The Apocalypse
by Richard Fernandez
Summary: Richard and his friends are in for it, as they trek the Left 4 Dead universe. Laughs, pain, romance and zombies stand in their way, and only they are prepared for it.
1. The Beginning

"Hold up." Richard said, reaching for a small piece of flesh on a ledge.

"Great. Now they're using tongue." Fisher said.

"Ha! That's what she said." Carey said.

The small group erupted into laughter. Except Alex. "Perverts, seriously." She muttered. We stopped, and we looked over at an alley.

"Leads to Holly Street." Carey said. "Where do we go, Richard?" Richard looked toward Holly Street.

"In the event that we just came from that way," He said, pointing backwards, "And Holly Street is in front of us, we go to Holly Street." Carey looked up. The night was dark, and only a few lights glared in the violet night. He shuddered, wondering if there was anyone left. Alex looked back.

"You ought to start walkin'." She said. Carey took a last look at the piece of tongue.

"Are they changing?" He whispered.

"Now, Carey!" Richard yelled.

Carey caught up to the ragtag group of Richard's friends. He wasn't expecting a girl, but he didn't care. She was someone else left on the planet. Alex looked down the street. "A store! Food!" She cried. Alex rushed to the store, and in haste, she alerted the alarm in the building.

"Oh…shit!" She screamed.

"Dammit! Alex, why do you always trip alarms?" Richard yelled.

Fisher raised his AK-47. It was fitted with a GP-25 grenade launcher. Alex took up her MP5, the same one she took from a cop in the alley, fitted with a fore grip. Carey adjusted the scope on his L118A Sniper Rifle, a laser sight equipped. Richard leveled and pumped is Remington 870, a grip on the pump. "Alex, if we survive, and we come to a bridge, don't raise it, yeah? Cause you'll fuck up." Richard chuckled. He heard the infected rush into the street.

The first shot was fired from Fisher's AK, as it tore through an infected core, and shattered its insides. There was a massive boom and a click, as Carey fired his L11, and took a few down with a shot. A large staccato of gunfire erupted in the streets, and several infected collapsed in the process.

"RELOADING!" Fisher screamed as an infected jumped from a window down to him. He struck it with the butt of his rifle, then slammed the barrel in its face and fired. Brain matter flew into the air.

"Fuck you, zed heads!" Alex cried, as a series of bullet casings fell, and a large amount of infected were riddled with holes. Swiss Cheese wasn't as full of holes, as they literally fell apart, bone by bone.

Carey was in a tighter predicament. His sniper rifle was a bolt action sniper, and loading and bolt pulling took forever. He pulled a single Desert Eagle from its holster and fired rapidly at the oncoming onslaught.

A shell in his mouth, and shotgun blasting, Richard pulled the infected limb from limb with the buckshot. He loaded the spare shell in, and fired the last shot.

"Ammo check!" Carey called.

"Fine here." Alex said.

"Need a few clips here." Fisher shouted.

"Fine on shells, Carey." Richard said.

"Well, then. Now to that fucking store." Alex said.

"Don't trip any more alarms, ok? We need ammo, Lex. Need." Richard worded.

"Fuck off." She said, entering the store.

"Lucky Grocery #2…bullshit." Fisher moaned.

….

Richard and Alex searched the store while Fisher and Carey took point outside.

"Fuck this zombie shit, man." Fisher breathed. "I expected to shoot the fuck out of zombies, and I got this god damn apocalypse without food, little women, and mutating zed. I should have been shot, to avoid this."

Carey looked over to him. "Hey, you are alive, and free to choose your destiny. We are here for something, and its coming soon. We are here to find it."

Fisher laughed. "Only you can gay up the zombie apocalypse." He chuckled again, and Carey whispered some things to himself.

….

"When we get to the next stop, wanna trip some more alarms?" Richard called.

"It was an accident, Richard. An accident." She responded, irritated.

"Well, next time, if there is a next time, I'll make sure you fight them yourself." He breathed. "Alright. Now, we're in a fallen city with two safe zones. Mercy Hospital, and a bar in the Projects District. We need some sort of game plan."

Alex looked over at a candy rack. "Mercy sounds good. It's a hospital. Rescue will be there." She sighed.

"Sweet! This fridge has cases of beer! Lex, my dinner is served." He stammered.

While Richard was pulling out case after case, Alex looked around for actual food. Finding some TV dinners, and a pack of plastic silverware, she looked around for a microwave.

"Know where a microwave is?" She asked.

A crisp klask was followed by several gulps. "Nope. No clue." He took another look at his loot. "Wanna brew? Its cold." He asked.

She nodded and picked one up. "Lets ask the others if they wanna go to the roof."

….

Richard walked out, and seconds later was followed by his cohorts. They walked up, and Fisher grabbed the cases. "Lets go." Alex called from the roof.

It was near 4:30, and the sky grew lighter. Carey grimaced at his friends drinking.

"Carey, grab one. Its absolutely fine." Fisher said.

"I don't drink, cause I don't want to lose reason."

Alex looked up. "Carey, although I don't really know you, we are in a goddamn apocalypse. You shoot zombies, and zombies are unreasonable. Cutting loose is all you're gonna do from now on. This isn't gonna be easy, I know. But we need to cut loose to keep from committing suicide or going insane." She grasped a bottle, and tossed it to Carey.

"Cheers, Carey." Richard said.

The sun began to rise, and beautiful streams of color lit the sky like a midnight concert. The four faced the warmth of the sun, and took their time to watch the sun peak.

"Its absolutely stunning." Alex said.

Fisher stood up. "This may not be so bad after all." He walked to the ledge.

Richard helped Alex to her feet, and Carey looked across the street. "There's a subway right there. Its open, and its not all destroyed. I say we head there."

Alex, drunk and tired, leaned on Richard's shoulder. "This is gonna be one hell of a life." She whispered.

Richard knew all to well that this wasn't going to be easy, but he had friends that he could trust, and a cold beer. For the moment, they were ok.


	2. Drunk

Chap 2: Drunk

"I wanna drive that big ass Oil Tanker, over there!" Carey chirped.

It was obvious that the alcohol was taking effect of Carey like candy to a baby.

"Carey, are you ok?" Alex sighed.

"Just fine," He stumbled, "I just need some driving to help the driving."

Fisher and Richard shot eachother a look, and Richard winked at Alex.

"Fine, you get in the truck, and Fisher will shoot while you drive." Richard said.

"Yeah!" Carey yelled, happy and dizzy.

Carey and Fisher went down the stairs, Carey with another brew in his hands.

"Why would you let him do that? He is going to alert a lot of zed with that noise." Alex whispered.

"Remember that this is a world with that 'Just Don't Give A Fuck' attitude. If we go and not do crazy shit, we will need other forms of release. And there aren't enough women to go around." Richard said, chuckling the whole way.

"Go fuck yourself." Alex said, on the verge of giggling herself.

"I'm just saying that this is the best way for them to have fun." He replied, a little lighter in tone.

They looked at Carey and Fisher as they climbed into the massive tanker. They looked happy and drunk, and as long as they weren't fucked up bleeding bastards, Richard and Alex let them go.

"You still got those TV dinners?" Richard asked.

"Yep. Why?" Alex asked.

"Think about it. Microwaves have alarms. You can activate it!" He laughed, and Alex threw a bottle at him.

….

"This is a stick shift. I drive a stick!" Carey cried, happy at the fact he could drive the tanker.

"That's what she said." Fisher said.

"You're an asshole." Carey said.

"A funny asshole." Fisher chuckled.

Carey searched the tanker for the keys, and found them in the ignition. He turned the keys, and the truck roared to life.

"It works!" Carey yelled.

He floored the gas, thinking this thing was slow, but it went full speed. It connected with the grocery store with a crash, and the front of the store crumbled to a heap of rubble.

The screams of infected rushed into Carey's ears, and he looked to see Alex look over the crumbling ledge.

"RICHARD IS OUT! WE NEED TO HOLD HERE UNTIL HE RECOVERS…OH SHIT! HE'S BLEEDING!" She screamed.

"Shit! Damn me!" Carey yelled, remembering his Sniper Rifle was on the roof. He whipped out his Desert Eagle and leveled its iron sight.

Fisher looked in the back of the tanker's supply case, and nearly squealing like a little girl, pulled out a chargeable chainsaw.

"FUCK YES!" He cooed the chainsaw roaring to life.

"Fisher! Richards out! We need to hold out here till they stop coming!"

Fisher looked around and saw what looked like a mass of infected, and the hulk. A terrible roar came from the Hulk, and it charged at him full speed.

"Da fuck is that?" He cried, revving up his chainsaw.

The Hulk charged at Fisher, and Fisher, thinking of it as nothing, charged at it. A Mighty fist as large as a tire slugged Fisher and sent him flying into the tanker.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alex screamed, firing at the behemoth.

Carey fired his hand gun, and his shots drew the huge ass things attention.

It reached into the seat area of the truck, and Carey moved back. He looked back to see that the things arm was stuck in the seat. Carey helped Fisher to his feet, and they moved far away from the tanker. The Hulk roared in frustration as it found itself stuck. Alex fired at the incoming infected.

Richard crawled to Fisher's AK-47, and sat up, looking over the edge. He saw the frustrated monster, and leveled the grenade launcher.

"Eat shit you big ass son of a bitch." He said as the grenade launcher fired a rifle grenade at the Oil Tanker, and the tanker exploded into a firestorm of angry infected and rotting limbs. The Hulk was embellished in fire as the fire consumed its flesh. The behemoth fell limp, and the infected stopped coming.

As the quiet set in, and the fear of the Hulk raging a campaign against them washed away, Fisher took a second to look at his injuries. He felt around his chest, and found that nothing major hurt. He stood and walked to the mass of metal and corpses.

Above, Alex helped Richard to his feet after the injuries he sustained from the crash. He was bleeding a little in the arm, but he was ok. Richard looked over the edge to see the load of destruction he released.

"What in the living fuck was that thing?" Carey yelled.

"Obviously it has problems." Alex joked.

"Well, it was stuck in that tanker, and it's as big as a tank, so it's suitable to call it a Tank." Fisher said.

Carey collapsed and started panting.

"How the fuck do we keep fighting shit like that?" He said.

"Well, we hope to fuck more shit like that don't show." Alex retorted, chuckling.

….

CAREY TING

Height: 5'11

Weight: 167 Lbs.

Carey is a Taiwanese American, wearing blue khaki pants, a yellow long sleeved t-shirt, a green vest and some binoculars. He has that odd attitude toward everything and is very positive, but when push comes to shove, he can push. He is a wild card in the group's survival.

….

Carey turned to look at the roof. Almost completely destroyed, and his sniper was under debris.

"Shit! My sniper is gone!" He whined.

Alex looked at the roof. More and more bricks fell, and made it nearly impossible to retrieve anything.

"We're stuck with side arms. Everyone has one, right?" She asked.

Fisher raised his chainsaw.

"Good here." Carey said.

"My handgun is fine, but its low on ammo." Richard said.

Alex unsheathed her Ninjato, a sleek ninja sword capable of cutting through entire trees.

"Lets go to the subway. I thought I said that earlier." Carey said, checking his clip.

They ventured a look to the subway, and its long dark halls.

They didn't know what it held, its vast secrets, or the dangers.


	3. The Letter

Chap 3: The Letter

A flashlight clicked on, and Richard walked down the hall.

"Anything?" Alex whispered.

"Nothing yet, just trash." Richard said.

Fisher looked to the back, and heard faint screams in the night.

"Guys! A big ass metal door is in front of us!" Richard called from inside the tunnel.

Fisher looked to his front to see that he had lost the group.

"Shit." He whispered. "Guys," he shouted, "I kinda lost you!"

Bang! A heavy arm slammed him to the ground.

The infected screamed, blood and foam dripping from its mouth.

"Fuck." Fisher gasped as the hands gripped and squeezed his neck.

A beam of light flashed from the corner, and a pistol round fired into the zombies back.

"You could have been killed." Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex." Fisher said.

She looked down at him, and stretched her arm out. Fisher grasped and stood.

"I owe you one." He said.

"Yeah, you do." Alex said. They walked in silence to the safe room.

….

Alex walked in on Richard raising an Automatic Shotgun.

"While you two were making out, Carey and I scored!" Richard said.

Carey looked at his new sniper rifle. "This one isn't bolt action!" Carey cried happily.

Alex looked to see two Uzi's lined up in a rack on the wall.

She grabbed one and tossed it to Fisher, who didn't have a primary.

"What did you two do in that tunnel?" Carey asked.

Alex sighed and looked at Carey.

"I'll tell you."

….

Alex Ochoa

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 104 Lbs.

Alex wears black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved T-shirt. She took to Richard's group because she had no other choice. She still isn't sure about Richard's friends, and doesn't trust them. She wont take any chances with these people in this Zombie Apocalypse.

….

"And that is what happened." Alex finished, looking at her Ninjato.

"Wow. Fisher almost got raped by a zombie." Richard chuckled.

Carey looked out the barred door into the subway.

"Fuck. The subway collapsed." He worded, trying to stay calm.

Richard cocked his shotgun and walked to the back. He looked around for extra supplies. The room was scarce and had a lot of blood on the walls. He then spotted a small box on the floor. He picked it up and took off the lid. A letter and some keys. He read the letter to himself.

Dear Finder of this here letter,

You are in luck, as these keys open every door in the subway system. They are vital to navigate Holly Street Subway Station. Although you may be alone, the infected in the subway shouldn't be overwhelming, as I collapsed areas of the station with C4. I went through this CEDA Safe Room on my way out, and, rather than keep the keys, I left them here for you. Good luck.

Richard looked into the tunnel and saw several bodies, and lots of debris.

"You guys hungry?" Alex said, pulling the TV dinners out and popped them into a microwave.

After a few minutes, the food was done, and each survivor got their own plate.

"This actually isn't so bad." Carey said.

The entire survivor group looked at Carey as if he was insane. He shrugged.

Alex took a look into the bathroom. "I need a shower, and this happens to be a bathroom without a damn shower."

"This is a public bathroom." Carey pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Fisher joked.

Richard pulled a pack of cigar case from his breast pocket and a lighter from his jeans. He lit a cigar up, and walked to the entrance of the tunnel.

Fisher yawned. "Can we sleep? I need a damn nap." He murmured.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Richard said.

Carey curled up in a corner, and put his sidearm at his side. Fisher fell asleep on the chair. Alex walked to Richard and looked into the tunnel.

"I don't trust your friends." She said.

"I can see from the way you look at them." Richard replied.

"They don't trust me yet, do they?" She asked.

"Trust is earned, Alex. You have to give trust to earn it."

"Well, I cant trust two people I met two days."

"Do you trust me?"

Alex stopped, and struggled with her next sentence. Richard looked away from her, and into the tunnel again.

"I can trust you any day." She said, her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, and smirked.

"And I can trust you." He said, looking back at the tunnel.

After a while, Richard finally spoke. "Wake everyone up. We're going through Holly Street Subway."

Alex looked puzzled. "I thought It collapsed." She said, a little worried.

"It did."


	4. The Tunnel

Chap 4: The Tunnel

The tunnel wasn't well lit, and tons of concrete littered the subways floors, making it hard to move. Carey shuddered in the cold, and the dead weren't helping any. To make matters worse, he didn't know where they were. The tunnel was a gravesite for the formerly deceased, as several infected littered the halls and floors…and ceilings.

"Sure is crowded in here." Richard joked, looking at all the bodies.

Carey, figuring his sniper was useless in close quarters, took to his Desert Eagle.

The group walked until they reached a door. Fisher aimed his Uzi at the knob.

"No." Richard whispered. "I have some keys. Let me try them first."

Richard reached for the key ring and pulled a key that looked like it fit. He slid it in, and bingo, the lock unlocked. He opened the door, and saw something completely unexpected.

"Holy shit." Alex muttered, as they laid eyes on a crying girl at the end of the corridor.

"A survivor!" Carey yelled, rushing to help her.

"Carey, wait!" Fisher called.

The crying girl stood, and flashed an angry look to Carey. Its eyes were amber, and its skin was white. Large claws protruded from her fingers. She let out a low growl, and Carey moved back.

"The fuck is that?" Richard asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Carey retorted.

The girl at the end of the hall sat back down, and resumed crying. The survivors looked dumbfounded, looking at a little girl afraid for their lives.

"How do we fight a little girl with anger issues?" Fisher asked.

Richard reached for his shotgun, and crept down the hall toward it. He held it level to exact a clean headshot. As he approached, the thing stood and raised its claws. Richard immediately fired on the clawed teen, hitting the teen in the chest. She did not falter, and quickly slashed up his abdomen.

"Shoot it!" Carey yelled, firing .50 caliber rounds from his Desert Eagle.

A flurry of bullets hit the clawed creature, but she didn't stop her advance on a crawling Richard. Blood was spilling out of his wound, and he was slowly fading. Carey pulled a spare rifle grenade from Fisher's AK, lit the charge, and threw it at the woman. The rifle grenade boomed, and the woman flew to bits. Richard shielded himself from the blast, and laid against the wall.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Alex asked, worry in her voice.

Richard ripped his shirt, and held it close to his wound. "I'll be fine." He said.

Fisher took a look toward the end of the hall, and saw another door.

"Guys," He said, "we go this way."

….

Christian Fisher

Height: 6'01"

Weight: 179 Lbs.

Fisher is a young man with an overwhelming personality. He boasts grey jeans and a black hoodie. When Richard and Carey found him in a supermarket with a baseball bat and a lot of heads lying around, he immediately joined them. His laugh is what may hold this group together.

….

The group headed through the door, and made it to a long subway tunnel. Richard leaned on Carey's shoulder, holding an M1911A1 up.

"Toss me the keys." Alex said. She walked to Richard and he placed the keys in her hand. She unlocked the subway train cars door, and they climbed inside. Richard sat on the seats as the others scrounged around for items. The group went throughout the car, only to find some money, some canned beans, and a few USP.45 clips.

"We're almost ready to go, right?" Richard asked, checking his wound.

"Yeah." Fisher called from the front.

Carey helped Richard to his feet, and they stepped out. The subway was getting brighter, and the group decided that there was an exit hole somewhere nearby. They staggered on, and came to an exit, a hole in the wall of an alley. Richard staggered out the hole into the street to see a lot of infected. The others walked out.

"Another one of those rooms, at the pawn shop." Richard muttered, before collapsing.

Alex picked off a few infected as Carey and Fisher helped Richard to his feet.

"Just leave me, you guys." Richard muttered.

"No! We're almost there!" Alex yelled, firing at any infected that approached.

Richard held up his handgun, and readjusted his shotguns strap. Alex fired a few more shots, knocking the last of the infected out.

"Reloading!" She yelled, rushing to the pawn shop.

Fisher leaned Richard against the wall in the safe room, and looked at the wound. It was seeping blood, and Richards ripped shirt got destroyed in the process.

"He's bleeding out here!" Fisher said, his hands over Richards wounds.

Alex took a look at his cuts.

"They're not as deep as they appear. But he does need to rest in here. Give him a few hours." She said, looking to the distraught group.

"So, what do we do from here. There are these things mutating now, and if we don't learn how to stop them, were fucked." Carey whimpered.

"We…stay…here…" Richard said. "We can move…later."

Alex sat down, and put her hand on Richard's leg. "You'll be fine." She said.

Richard smiled, and took a look at the safe room.

"Look for…supplies." He said.

Carey got up and immediately started to look for useful items. When he started looking, Fisher decided to look at a map of the United States.

"Everything's gone." He said. "L.A., New York, Seattle…well, it looks like New Orleans is holding on."

Richard straightened. "Safe zone?" He thought for a few minutes.

"Where do we go?" Alex asked.

"We go where rescue is, and if fate is with us, we won't have to go far." Richard said, pain in his voice.

The safe room was small, and it reeked of urine and death. Fisher turned his nose to the barred window of the safe room door.

"Hey!" He shouted. "A Burger Tank!" He squealed, hopping up and down.

"Looks like I know where were going next." Richard sighed.

Richard thought about the unbelievable circumstances they were in. Outside, a megaphone sounded.

"To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital! I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!"


	5. Leadership Skills

Chap 5: Leadership Skills

"This group needs a leader." Carey moaned. "We always just go with the best ideas. We need someone to guide us." Carey looked away. "I think it should be me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nice try, freak show." She stood up. "Everyone needs a woman to lead them."

Fisher burst out laughing. "I would rather follow a Nazi into battle, than a woman." He leaned back. "You need a black man to lead you. I am black, so I will lead you."

Alex tensed. "You're freaking white!"

Richard looked at his shirt. Totally ripped, and blood soaked. He stood wincing, ignoring the groups arguing over leadership, and looked through a crate in the back. A white tee and an Assassin's Creed hoodie. Not bad, he thought, smiling.

"Fisher, you don't have the skills to fish, let alone us!" Alex shouted.

"Well, I won't be able to lead fish when I die in battle with a woman leading us." Fisher retorted.

Fisher and Alex got into each other's faces, and began shoving each other.

"Guys, stop." Carey sighed.

Alex, with a fire in her eyes, shouted. "You wanna fucking go, bitch?"

Fisher, with the same look, threw her into the crates Richard was digging through.

She hit them with a thud, and Richard stood up.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Richard shouted, walking to Fisher.

"She got in my face." He responded.

Richard swung his fist, and knocked Fisher to the ground. He hit the ground, and looked up at Richard.

"You never, ever hit her again." Richard pulled out his sidearm. "Got it?"

Fisher nodded. Richard walked to the back of the room, and helped Alex to her feet. He looked at her face and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, locking his eyes with hers.

"Yeah," She said looking at him, "Just fine."

Richard looked at the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Arguing for stupid shit like leadership?" Richard yelled, angered.

"I have the fucking solution. I will be your goddamn leader, because you guys can't handle shit without me playing referee or some shit like that." He said.

Richard paced the room. The new hoodie hid his angered face from the group. Fisher sat on the couch, and Alex leaned on the crates she was thrown into. Carey took out his thermos and filled it with cold water.

"Now I need to babysit you? How old are you now, eighteen? I'm a year younger than you guys!" Richard said.

"We're the same age though." Carey said.

"Fine, Carey, whatever floats your moat." Richard sighed.

"It's boat, right" Carey asked. Alex nodded, and Fisher shrugged.

"Shut up, Carey." Richard snarled, angry from the confrontation.

"Do I need to remind you of how I found you guys?" Richard asked. "I found Carey cowering in an AM/PM bathroom." He looked at Fisher. "You, Carey and I found overwhelmed by infected, and we saved your ass." He laid his eyes on Alex. "And you, I found alone, when I went looking for supplies."

"I don't need this shit from you, because I could have left you all in the states you were in. We should not be at each other's throat, when crazy bitches outside wanna rip our throats open! I love each and every one of you like family! I do not need to pull you apart like kindergarteners, do I?" He lectured, calming down. He grabbed his wound, because It began to burn.

"You need to stick together If I go, and if you are gonna fight for the stupidest reasons that could have been settled by a kill count contest, you won't survive. That is certain." Richard sat down, and thought about his decision of leadership.

….

Richard Fernandez

Height: 6'02"

Weight: 195 Lbs.

Richard grew up ready and prepared for the zombie apocalypse. He knew it would happen. When he put the group together, he knew they were good picks, and immediately forged a group. He now assumes leadership of the group. Richard sports an Assassin's Creed branded hoodie and black skinny jeans.

….

Fisher stood up, and looked Alex in the eye. "Yeah, uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He said, a little sad.

Alex looked away. "Yeah, me too." She sighed, looking at an injured Richard. He looked a little saddened by what happened. She sat next to him and put her arm around his neck.

"Hey, stop being sad." She joked, hiding her own pain.

"Well, I can't." Richard moaned, a little deeper than usual.

Alex then began to get worried. He had gotten slashed, and now was acting odd. She took one more look at Richard, kissed him on the cheek, and stood. She didn't want to face the fact that he may be infected.

"What was that for?" Richard asked, a little surprised.

"Nothing…" She said cautiously.

Fisher looked at Richard, and noticed his eyes were a little purple. Carey shot Fisher a look, and then Alex a look, and motioned to the other side of the safe room. They grouped as Richard stood and looked out the door.

"What the fuck is going on with him?" Carey whispered.

Fisher shrugged, scared. "I don't know, but he is freaking me out."

Alex looked at her sidearm. "We need a plan in case he might become infected."

Carey shook his head. "Don't think like that!"

Alex looked at Carey. "I have to."

Fisher walked away. Carey turned around and sat down on a crate.

Alex shot them both a look, and sat down on the couch, and cast a final look at Richard. He was staring outside, like it was a portal to another world.

Richard looked at the group. "We need to get to Mercy Hospital. There's pickup for rescue there." He stared out the door again.

There was a silence as Richard grabbed his Remington 11-87 from the couch. He pulled the bar off the door, and edged the door open.

Alex stood, and Carey tossed her Uzi to her. Fisher groaned and looked out the door. Carey took one last look at the map of the United States, realizing that there were no safe places left. Richard stepped out, and signaled the group.


End file.
